Boomer Story
by Azaku in the Moon
Summary: Es el primer dia en su nueva preparatoria para Boomer. Boomer es am.. Es un chico normal comun y corriete... El unico problema es que esta bien bueno xD Lean... Muchas parejas! BoomerxMiyako! Haha ezo creo n.n No prometo nada.. :p
1. Chapter 1

**Boomer Story**

Chapter1. Sin Piedad

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, me sentia muy incomodo...

Mis ojos pedian una llamada de auxilio. Y es que yo no queria seguir en ese lugar. Me sentia sofocado, poco a poco se me acababa el aire, me sentia mas bien acosado. Podia sentir como tomaban mi brazo y varias personas se me pegaban.

"_¡Boomer!" "¡Que lindo nombre!" "¡Quedate conmigo!" "¡Te llevo a tu salon!" "¡Te muestro la escuela!" _

Tantas voces desconocidas. Estaba confundido, y esa situacion no me gustaba para nada. Apenas si habia llegado a mi primer dia en el instituto y ya habia una gran fila de chicas para conocerme. Trataba de safarmse de aquel lugar, pero no sabia a donde, simplemente caminaba buscando con la mirada algun escondite o lugar en el cual pudiera estar solo.

Despues de evitar a tantas chicas por fin pude encontrar un lugar tranquilo... Me senti aliviado al entrar por la puerta del_...baño para caballeros_.

-"Alfin...- Suspire aliviado. Mientras dejaba caer mi cuerpo al piso con mi espalda recargada en la puerta.-Alfin solo..."

Cerre mis ojos para asi descansar de aquella pesadilla hasta que mis oidos persivieron un ruido muy fuerte, algo que me aturdio e hizo que soltara un gran grito despues de que este terminara de sonar.

-"¡AH...! ¡¿Que fue eso?!"- Dije alterado mientras movia mi cabeza rapidamente volteando a ver a todos lados.

-"No te asustes, solo es la campana...- Me respondio una voz indiferente que provenia del mismo lugar en el que me hallaba. Un chico con el mismo uniforme que yo, ojos rojo escarlata y cabello alborotado de un tono naranja el cual uzaba una gorra roja hacia atras, salia de uno de los baños.-Baka..."

Al principio me moleste, pero este me empezo a ver de una manera muy extraña al pararse frente a mi. Me miro de pies a cabeza y al final termino volteando para otro lado. Coloco sus manos en sus bolsillos y se retiro tranquilo.

_-"Que rarito es...-_Pense_.- Ademas ni siquiera se lavo las manos el cochino"_

Deduje con la primera impresión que ese tipo era algo raro. Pero que mas da. Era mi primer dia en esta escuela. Y creo que la campana significa que empiezan las clases o ¿no?. No queria llegar tarde...Aquellas chicas me habian hecho perder mucho tiempo.

...

Entre a aquel salon. Y despues senti como si me observaran, me asuste al posar mi vista a los que serian mis nuevos compañeros, esto no podira ser mas incomodo.

Estaba muy nervioso. La profesora se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me tomo del brazo.-"Oh, me dijeron que vendrias. Porfavor presentate"

Al escucharla me puse aun mas nervioso, no pude evitar sonrojarme. Habia mucha gente y la verdad nunca fui bueno para ser el centro de atencion.

-"H-hola... M-mi mi nombre es Boomer...-Decia con una mano detrás de mi cabeza mientras miraba hacia arriba. Tenia que decir algo mas... Pero ¡¿Que?!.-Am... y yo soy nuevo..."- ¿Que no se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor?

Al concluir esto pude ver como algunos se reian, y como varias chicas empezaban a murmurarse cosas entre si. Pense arruinarlo todo, me sentia como un tonto y lo peor es que todos tenian la mirada bien fija en mi.

-"Bien Boomer. Puedes sentarse por alla."- Me señalo un asiento que se encontraba en la ultima fila del lado de la ventana. Delante de el pude ver a una muy linda niña de ojos azules y cabello rubio. Estaba tan embobado viendola que no note que seguia alli parado.

-"Señorito Boomer. ¿Piensa quedarse alli todo el dia o se va a mover de una vez a su lugar?"

Me avergonze cuando me di cuenta que era el centro de atencion de nuevo. Le pedi disculpas a la maestra y rapidamente me sente en aquel mesabanco.

Al verla delante de mi pude sentirme muy afortunado. Vi como la maestra hablaba y hablaba y hablaba, era muy aburrido y preferi no poner ni la mas minima atencion.

Me puse a observar a mi nuevo salon. Pude darme cuenta de cómo las chicas me veian y se sonrojaban al ver que las miraba viendome... _Valla juego de palabras..._Despues algunas me giñaban el ojo y otras me saludaban.

No paso mucho cuando empeze a recibir varias notitas. Unas decian que era muy lindo y que querian salir conmigo. Otras que cual era mi numero de telefono o mi correo electronico. Y por ultimo recibi una preguntandome que si era gay.

Realmente no me senti capaz de contestar ninguna, y mucho menos la ultima que me saco de quicio. No queria responder a nada y fue alli cuando recorde que me hallaba atrás de aqulla linda chica.

Quize aprovechar el estar en el ultimo asiento. Asi que no pude evitar el hablarle.

-"Hola. ¿Como te llamas? Yo soy Boomer"- Desde que la vi supe que tenia que saber su nombre. Eso y conseguir su numero telefonico ya estaban en mi lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir.

-"H-hola. Lose... Mi nombre es Miyako. Mucho gusto...- Me dijo timidamente aun dandome la espalda ya que aparentemente seguia poniendo atencion a la clase.- Espero que le halla agradado la escuela"

_Que chica tan educada_.-"Em... Si, es linda tu escuela"- _Soy muy malo para esto..._

-"¿Porque cambio de escuela?"

-"Pues... Esque... Mis padres consiguieron un mejor puesto de empleo y tuvimos que mudarnos de casa y tambien de preparatoria"- Menti. No quize decirle que la verdad me habian corrido por hacer una protesta nudista para recuperar la leche con galletas en la cafeteria.

-"Oh. Debe de extrañar a sus amigos".- Dijo con un tono de voz que demostraba preocupacion y algo de tristeza. Era extaño, ni siquera la conocia.

-"!Nah! Los amigos vienen y van"- Dije con una sonrisa de idiota a simple vista. Es en momentos como estos en los que me gustaria pensar antes de hablar estupideses.

-"Ya veo...- Su voz seguia algo triste.-Asi que... Losiento mucho..."

-"¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que lamentas?"- Aquella chica si que era rara. ¡Pero bien! En verdad es muy bonita.

-"Siento que en este momento no tenga ningun amigo"

Eso dolio. No pude decir nada despues de lo ultimo que dijo, ella tenia razon. Pero parecia que no tenia malas intenciones, de hecho no escuche risa alguna. Lo que hizo que me desconcertara mas.

-"Je je...-Rei fingidamente tratando de responder a ese duro golpe.- No te preocupes, como habia dicho, los amigos vienen y van. No creo que sea tan dificil hacer amigos"

Ella comenzo a reir. Me encanto su linda risilla.

-"¿De que te ries?"- La curiosidad me carcomia por dentro.

-"Esque..."- Reia sin indicios de terminar la dicho.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Me recordo a alguien"- Seguia riendo... ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

-"¿A quien te...- Ella no dejaba de reir y de reir, me saco un poco de quicio, pero la verdad no quize interrumpirla. Cuando alfin termino, se volteo para mostrarme una tierna sonrisa, la cual hizo que me pusiera nervioso.

-"Por ahora yo sere su primera amiga"- Dijo con un tono muy dulce, aun dedicandome esa hermosa sonrisa suya.

La estuve viendo un poco mas hasta que ese fuerte ruido se empezo a escuchar de nuevo. No pude evitar gritar como un loco otra vez.

-"¡AH...!"- Grite mientras me paraba de mi asiento, cuando dejo de sonar la campana me tranquilize y me pude dar cuenta de que todos me estaban mirando, incluyendo a Miyako...

De nuevo pude ver como todos se empezaban a reir de mi. Lo peor de todo es que algunas chicas gritaban que era realmente lindo y que mas cuando me ruborizaba. En mi mente solo podia caber una cosa, y era que nadie tenia piedad conmigo_._

_Oh Dios... ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan irresistible ante las mujeres? O simplemente, ¿Por qué tengo que parecer una niña?_

Fin Chapter1. n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Boomer Story**

Chapter2. Conversación

[El pobre de Boomer esta teniendo un mal día. Pero su cerebro le dará una idea...]

Desconcertado (y con algunos tics en el ojo derecho) por hacer el ridículo enfrente de toda la clase, trate de contenerme de no matarme a mi mismo en ese instante. Esa idea era tentadora, pero…

Aun no todo estaba, ¿perdido…?

Creo que no lo eh arruinado todavía; la primera impresión dice mucho de la gente pero, que mas da si piensan que actué un poco raro, nadie podía juzgarme aun. Con la única persona con quien entable conversación fue con esa dulce rubia, y solo fue por una clase, simplemente no hable mucho de mi persona… Y, ¿Qué acaso no era yo el nuevo? Se suponía que eso significa que eres un total desconocido para todos; Quizás esta seria mi oportunidad para ser una persona nueva. No mas el chico bajito (N/A: eso no se puede cambiar.) y tímido al que todos llamaban idiota. ¡No más!

Pensándolo así, nadie, absolutamente _nadie_ me conocía en ese instituto.

_Este día talvez…_

_No seria tan malo._

…

Supuse que al verme tan necesitado al ser cruelmente burlado por la clase, la primera persona en venir a consolarme en ese horrible momento seria la tierna Miyako… mi primera y única amiga hasta ahora. Valla... (Suspiro) Amigos... En verdad ese término me agrada más de lo que debería.

-"Boomer, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?"- Por mas que lo intentó, no pudo contener alguna que otra risilla al verme tan derrumbado.

-"Ejem,- Quite la cara de _'oh fuck...' _y mire a la chica a mi lado- no te preocupes tanto por mi, esto me sucede a menudo."

-"En ese caso… no creo que me necesite tanto, ¿cierto?- se veía apurada, como algo ida. De mi solo llego una expresión de confusión.- Es que… vera; Soy la presidenta de la clase y, pensé que seria mejor si yo misma le enseñaba la escuela, pero… Había olvidado que tenía un asunto pendiente que arreglar y no podré estar presente toda la clase. Me siento mal. Yo no quiero que…"- Bajo la mirada algo triste.

-"¿No quieres que... este solo?"- Es raro, pero era la primera vez que alguien pareciese preocuparse tanto por mí.

-"Así es... ¡Pero, no dudo en que haga amigos! No piense que yo… que yo..."- Antes de que terminara le levante el mentón para que me mirara a los ojos. Se sobresalto un poco, pero no se movía. Quería que entendiese que yo no me sentía mal por lo que me decía, es mas, todo lo contrario. Enserio, que esta chica solo se preocupaba por como se sentía la gente? Más dulce no se puede...

-"Lo entiendo perfecto Miyako. Repito que no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Quizá nos encontremos luego."- Sonreí con sinceridad y comprensión. Algo raro en mí debo admitir.

-"S-si. - ¿Un tartamudeo? ¿Acaso esta nerviosa...?.- Quizás en el almu-muerzo o a la salida. Co-como sea, lo veo después."

Con algo de dificultad sonrió dulcemente y después de eso se giro del lugar en el que estaba parada para retirarse a paso rápido del salón. Mágicamente aparecieron dos figuras masculinas, cada una a mi costado.

-"Así que… ¿El nuevo?"- Mas que una pregunta fue una afirmación de el de la izquierda. Ambos comenzaron a mirarme pícaramente, como queriendo resaltar algo, lo cierto es que no entendía la indirecta. Solo pude soltar un "Que quieren." Fríamente, aunque no era mi estilo.

-"¡Por favor! No me digas que ya te enamoraste de la presidenta de la clase, acabas de llegar, tu no la mereces."- ¿Hablaba de Miyako? (N/A: lo siento lectores. Boomer es de lento aprendizaje como podrán ver. u.u)

-"Vamos hombre…- Ahora el de la derecha era el que me hablaba un tanto molesto, al parecer, por no entender de que trataba esto. Suspiro aun mas molesto y me miro directo a los ojos. - Ya basta de este juego, ¿quieres?"

-"Si... ya me estoy cansando. Además, para ella tú no eres importante. Simplemente esta fuera de tu alcance."

-"¿De que demonios están hablando?"

-"Que tu no eres nada para Miyako."

-"¿A que viene todo esto? Y… por si no lo sabían, Miyako y yo somos amigos."- Resalte esta ultima palabra con una sonrisa de superioridad en mi rostro.

-"¿A-a-amigos?- Se miraron por un momento y después soltaron una fuerte carcajada. Reían tanto que solo podían formular sarcasmos entre risa y risa. " ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Tienes MUCHA suerte! ¡Eres SU amigo! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!... [...]" Mas que confundido, estaba irritado. ¿Que se suponía que era tan gracioso?

-" Arg… ¿Ya terminaron?"- Ambos suspiraron satisfechos y se secaron las lágrimas que tenían en los ojos por tanto reír.

-"Si."- Dijo tomando la compostura el de la izquierda.

-"Valla, valla. Esto no deja de ser gracioso."

-"Lo se, parece que cada vez dejan entrar a mas tontos a la escuela."

Ahora si que los mato... ¿Quienes se creían para burlarse de mí en mi propia cara?

-"Bueno, ya enserio. Nos caes bien ¿sabes?, Así que mejor te lo dejamos claro para que no te hagas muchas ilusiones."- Siguieron colocándose delante de mí.

-"¿De que hablan?" Pregunte molesto, esperando una rápida respuesta antes de lanzarme contra ellos.

-"Tranquilo, con esa cara no harás mucho amigos en tu primer día." Se les notaba el miedo, pero su SIMPATICO sarcasmo aun era presente.

-"¿Quieren ir al grano?"

-"Vale, de acuerdo. Sabemos que estas interesado en la presidenta. Por eso debemos de informarte algo antes de que intentes hacer cualquier cosa."

-"No se de que me hablan. ¿Cómo que… debo de estar informado? ¿De que, o que?"

-"Ya basta, sabes que es lo que te queremos decir.- Su tono cambio a uno mas serio.- A nosotros **también** nos gustaba la presidenta, y andábamos de tras de ella como no tienes idea... en fin." Continúo hablando el otro.

-"Primero debes de saber que aquel termino que uso contigo de que eran AMIGOS no es para que te emociones tanto. No hay nadie en todo el salón que no halla sido llamado _'amigo'_ por ella."

-"En segundo lugar, sabemos todos ya que es la chica mas amable en toda la secundaria. Por lo que hasta ahora nadie la a visto enojada o aburrida cuando esta con alguien, y es mas que obvio que solo lo hace para que este no se sienta mal. En este caso tu."

-"Tercero, ahora ya sabes que es la presidenta; Es su **DEBER** conocerte y hacer que te sientas bien, y como eres el nuevo era su **DEBER** como presidenta estar contigo, y si acaso mostrarte la escuela, no es como si en verdad quisiera hacerlo."

-"Y lo ultimo y seguramente mas doloroso para ti..."- Dijo con cascadas de lagrimas que le caían de los ojos, al parecer también era doloroso para él. El otro prosiguió. Pero su tono se volvió frío y me miraba con una expresión que me daba miedo.

-"Tiene novio."

_**Continuara…**_

¡Hola a todos! ¿Me tarde? Si me tarde... u.u Y por si no fuera poco esta corto. Ejem, ofrezco disculpas. Este cap no es mucho de mi agrado. Y Boomer sufre muy poco, tenia pensado que sufriera mas xD Muy pronto verán su cambio de actitud repentino. Eso de cambiar para ser alguien diferente y totalmente nuevo, no lo escribí nomás porque si. El próximo Cap, vendrá con más personajes y de hecho esta dedicado para Butch. Procuraré no tardarme tanto jeje. Losiento Maki, se que este Capi apesta, por eso el proximo sera tuyo! Que mala suerte no? xDU

Gracias a todas esas personas que leyeron mi Fic y me apoyaron.

**Anonimo, (seas quien seas gracias) ****PowerPuff Girl y RodywRuff Boy****, Munek.Z, ****Gaby-chan Stein****, ****yannel****, ****Maki K Bolk****, Lari..., ****Blossom012! (Te quiero n.n)****, y ****Caataa 8D.**


End file.
